


Brother

by FrogDadUntitled



Series: Team Cisnt Heterno [3]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Big Brothers, Brotherly Love, Cassgender Aaron Hotchner, Gen, Hotch is Called Mom, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, Neopronouns, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Derek Morgan, Nonbinary Spencer Reid, Papa Rossi, Reid and Morgan Being Bros, Sick Spencer Reid, Sickfic, Xe/Xem Pronouns for Spencer Reid, xe/xem pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27521113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrogDadUntitled/pseuds/FrogDadUntitled
Summary: Reid doesn't feel well. And goes to work anyways.Xe/Xem nb ReidHe/Him nb MorganCassgender Hotch
Relationships: Derek Morgan & Spencer Reid
Series: Team Cisnt Heterno [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965340
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Follow team-cisnt-heterno on Tumblr for info, updates, etc

Reid swallows down xyr nausea with a large drink of coffee. Black this time, which, even though it is _revolting_ , is keeping xym from turning green like a cartoon and rushing to a trash can. Xe also should have some water.

_And not be at work._ A familiar voice sounds in his head. But xe scowl instead and go into the elevator. The bright fluorescent lights hurt more than usual. Damn, xe need more coffee, and maybe some acetaminophen. 

Morgan is already at xyr desk with a cup of coffee. Why does he have coffee?

As Reid approaches xyr desk, Morgan hands xem the coffee cup he had. “Saw there was a new sugar bomb drink on my way here, thought you might like it.” He comments, having noted the resident genius’s confused look earlier.

“Ah.” Reid mentions, taking a drink and putting all xyr mental effort into keeping away the nausea.

But of course, xyr in the BAU, and Morgan notices something is off.

“Hey, you doing okay pretty boy?” He asks. 

Reid nods quickly, regretting it as it makes xyr nausea worse. “Yeah, I’m-” Xyr cut off by a wave of nausea and vertigo. “I’m fine.”

Morgan swiftly puts a hand onto Reid’s forehead, quickly accumulating sweat. “Reid you are burning up. Why are you not at home? Why did you _walk to work_?”

Reid backs up, shivering slightly. “I am _fine,_ Morgan. Just-”

“No. You will get your skinny ass back home and in bed or God help me I will tell Mom or Papa Rossi.” Morgan interrupts, pointing to Hotch’s office.

“Not at work, Morgan, we’ve talked about this.” Hotch’s stern voice filters into the bullpen. “And Reid, go home.”

Rossi pokes his head out of the office. “If you know what’s good for you, go home. I’ll be by with some soup tonight, okay kid?”

Reid huffs and scowls, rubbing xyr satchel strap. “I’m fine I can work. You don’t need to do anything on my account.”

Morgan scoffs. “Kid, listen. You are my family, my brother. And I will not allow you to go to work sick, you hear me? Get home. Now. I can drive you.”

“No I will- MORGAN LET GO.” Reid’s voice goes up an octave as Morgan pulls him into a fireman carry swiftly.

Morgan laughs as the pair exit the bullpen. Prentiss passes them, Reid looking at the floor as if it burned his Doctor Who collection. But she knew better than to question tweedledee and tweedledum and continued into Quantico.

**Author's Note:**

> Cassgender: someone who feels their gender is unimportant  
> Hotch doesn't care about pronouns. Hotch is just . . . Hotch. That's all that matters.


End file.
